Rivals
by Nyuu D
Summary: Fuji perdeu a guerra para um rival que ele sequer imaginava que tinha. :: Fuji centred, TAT, TakaFuji. Shounen-ai, oneshot.


Prince of Tennis (c) Konomi Takeshi

Eu realmente NÃO gosto de TezuFuji, que isso fique bem claro; entretanto, não vejo problema algum em colocar o Fuji "perdendo" o Tezuka para o Atobe, por assim dizer.

* * *

Fuji saiu da quadra após um jogo com Kaidoh, e foi direto para as torneiras, a fim de passar um pouco de água no pescoço. Estava muito calor. Pleno verão. Parecia que os treinos ficavam ainda mais puxados, mas naturalmente, era apenas impressão.

Deixou a água gelada escorrer na nuca e molhar parte de seu cabelo, dando uma arejada na cabeça. Tanto literal quanto figurativamente.

Ergueu o corpo e esfregou a toalha na cabeça, tirando o excesso de água. Passou a mão nos cabelos e ajeitou os fios castanhos.

Seus olhos atentaram-se para a quadra, observando as costas de Tezuka com os braços cruzados. O capitão estava concentrado como de costume, prestando atenção em quem jogava.

Soltou um suspiro leve e ajeitou a toalha em volta do pescoço. Sempre teve um determinado olhar diante de Tezuka que, talvez, ultrapassasse os limites da rivalidade entre os dois. _Meu verdadeiro rival_. Qual era o significado disso, afinal?

Para arrancá-lo de seus devaneios, a voz pretensiosa de Atobe Keigo chamou seu nome. Ele virou-se, dando de cara com o garoto, vestindo seu impecável uniforme da Hyotei. Fuji travou o queixo por um segundo antes de amaciar a expressão e sorrir, como sempre fazia.

– Atobe-san, que surpresa, você por aqui.

– Poderia fazer o favor de chamar o Tezuka para mim, Fuji?

Syusuke engoliu atravessado.

– Não quero chamar atenção e interromper o treino. – Completou o garoto.

– Ah... Claro...

Ele estava mentindo, aquele cretino idiota.

Fuji, entretanto, não tinha motivos para dizer "não, não vou chamá-lo", não fazia o menor sentido. Portanto, caminhou até a quadra e entrou lá, indo na direção de Tezuka. Parou ao lado dele e sentiu o ar ficar todo mais pesado.

Desde quando tinha problemas com isso, afinal?

– Tezuka – disse gentilmente. – Tem visita pra você.

– Hum? – O capitão virou um pouco para olhar para trás. Fuji suspeitou que ele não fosse encontrar qualquer pessoa, mas quando acompanhou o olhar do garoto, deu de cara com Atobe parado para fora da grade da quadra.

E isso, naturalmente, chamou a atenção de todo mundo. É claro que estava mentindo.

Tezuka ficou olhando para ele por um instante que pareceu tempo demais para Fuji.

– Tezuka... – Fuji disse tão baixo que não sabia se Kunimitsu ia escutar de verdade. – Eu perdi, não é...?

O capitão baixou os olhos para Syusuke, olhando-o incerto.

– Oe, Tezuka! – Atobe chamou, para chamar ainda _mais_ atenção de todo mundo. Fuji queria ir lá e socá-lo, mas... Isso não ia mudar absolutamente coisa alguma. Só ia piorar a situação, muito provavelmente. E isso também sequer fazia seu estilo, afinal de contas. – Vai demorar muito?

– Oishi – a voz de Tezuka ecoou pela quadra. Todos prestaram atenção nele. – Por favor, cuide de tudo enquanto eu estou fora.

– Tudo bem, Tezuka – o garoto respondeu seriamente. Fuji acompanhou com os olhos enquanto o capitão se direcionava até a saída da quadra e Atobe aproximava-se dele com um sorriso cheio de altivez estampado nos lábios, erguendo o queixo. Provavelmente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ser capaz de tirar Tezuka dos treinos com aquela facilidade.

Oishi e Kikumaru aproximaram-se de Fuji, ambos com expressões de interrogação.

– Você sabe o que está acontecendo, Fuji?

Fuji sorriu. Um sorriso um pouco triste, mas sorriu. – O Atobe-san está sempre querendo ultrapassar o Tezuka... Vai entender.

Fez uma pausa. A quadra estava sendo dominada por um burburinho irritante.

– Oishi. Se importa se eu sair um pouquinho antes, agora...? – Fuji olhou docemente para o vice-capitão. – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.

– Ah, claro, Fuji, não force nada. As Prefectuals estão logo aí!

Fuji retirou-se rapidamente. Queria pegar todas as suas coisas e sair dali, mas, simultaneamente, precisava confirmar... Precisava saber o porquê de Tezuka o estar deixando em banho-maria daquela maneira—ou talvez ele mesmo tivesse se forçado a ficar nessa situação, quando sabia da verdade.

Sabia que apesar de ser o verdadeiro rival de Tezuka, o príncipe dele era outro.

Fuji estava diante de um rival novo, agora.

Caminhou pelo colégio, olhando em volta, procurando pelos dois. Mas não achava. Não achava.

Até achar. Mas, é claro, desejou não ter feito isso. Porque Atobe pressionava Tezuka contra a parede do ginásio desportivo, com o joelho entre as pernas dele e um sorriso de pervertido naquela cara insuportável.

Eles não estavam se beijando, mas estavam tão perto um do outro, os narizes estavam se encostando. Era quase como se estivessem. Talvez pior do que isso; era um clima. Um jogo. Fuji podia ver na expressão séria, mas desafiadora, que Tezuka tinha. Sem falar no sorriso e na sobrancelha erguida de Keigo.

– Tezuka...!

Saiu. Merda. Não devia ter dito nada. As duas cabeças direcionaram-se para sua pessoa. Atobe o olhou com desprezo e os olhos de Kunimitsu cresceram sutilmente.

– Fuji – ele disse, apoiando as mãos no peito do capitão da Hyotei.

– Não – Syusuke retrucou imediatamente. E sorriu. Sorriu amargamente, com um embrulho desgraçado no estômago, mas sorriu. – Desculpe, eu não quis interromper vocês.

– Não mesmo? – Atobe ironizou e o sorriso de Fuji morreu.

Quem podia com um adversário tão agressivo daqueles, afinal?

– Atobe – Tezuka chamou num tom de alerta. – Gostaria que você fosse embora, agora.

– Eu acabei de chegar – ele encarou o garoto de óculos, rangendo os dentes.

– Nós vamos conversar mais tarde.

Keigo aproximou-se mais de Tezuka e falou algo ao ouvido dele. Fuji viu que os ombros do capitão da Seigaku ficaram tensos. Sabe Deus o que estava dizendo...

Atobe afastou-se e ajeitou a gravata do uniforme, meneando a cabeça de forma que os cabelos incríveis sacudiram um pouquinho, retornando ao lugar imediatamente. – Com licença, Fuji. Tezuka.

Ele saiu dali, e Syusuke encarou o capitão com os seus olhos azuis.

– Tezuka, eu não preciso que você fale nada. – Ele fez um sinal com a mão quando Tezuka tencionou abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa. – Eu já sei que eu perdi. Eu não sou um mau perdedor.

Tezuka não se manifestou. Apenas manteve o rosto sério e as sobrancelhas suavemente franzidas, encarando Fuji através da distância que havia entre eles.

Distância essa, aliás, que Syusuke não achou que fosse tão grande assim. Mas, como havia dito, não era um mau perdedor: na realidade, ele sabia muito bem quando estava derrotado. Só queria ter certeza da derrota e seguir em frente. Era assim com tênis. Por que não aplicar a esse tipo de circunstância na vida?

– Mesmo assim – ele adicionou em seguida diante do silêncio compreensível do capitão. – eu ainda não encontrei outra pessoa que me faça sentir tão vivo numa quadra de tênis. Espero que isso dure.

– Você ainda é meu rival, Fuji. O meu rival no tênis.

Syusuke sorriu.

– Eu sei, Tezuka.

Em seguida, fez um gesto de adeus com a cabeça e girou nos calcanhares, marchando em direção à saída do colégio. Precisava sair logo daquele ambiente, estava sentindo-se péssimo. Por mais que tivesse um sorriso no rosto... Era difícil engolir o rancor.

Ainda que a culpa sequer fosse de Tezuka. Suas esperanças foram criadas por ele mesmo, não pelo capitão.

Quando ele passou pela entrada, Momoshiro estava em cima da bicicleta, apoiando-se com um dos pés no chão. Ao seu lado, Atobe estava com os braços cruzados.

Passou como um raio pelos dois, procurando evitar qualquer conversa, mas essa regalia não lhe foi permitida. – Fuji-senpai! – Momoshiro o chamou.

Virou-se e não conseguiu forçar um sorriso. Dessa vez, foi impossível.

Por um único segundo, estava com uma expressão aborrecida de verdade direcionada para Atobe, que sequer deu-se ao trabalho de desviar seus olhos na direção de Fuji.

– Fuji-senpai, está tudo bem? – Momoshiro o olhou com surpresa.

Então, Fuji conseguiu forçar um sorriso mais uma vez. – Sim, Momo, desculpe, mas eu estou com pressa... Nos vemos amanhã, sim?

– Ah, tudo bem, desculpe! Até amanhã – ele acenou.

Syusuke olhou para Atobe um segundo mais, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Que ele se dignasse a olhar em sua direção. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Preferiu, então, dar as costas e sair.

Sim, porque virar as costas era a melhor coisa que faria a essa altura. De nada ia adiantar insistir ou forçar qualquer coisa sobre Tezuka. E, novamente, isso não era de seu feitio. Sequer atrever-se-ia, de qualquer forma, a acabar causando algum transtorno para seu amigo.

A limousine de Atobe passou ao lado de Fuji na rua, indo em direção à Seishun Gakuen. Syusuke soltou um suspiro ruidoso, agitando a cabeça.

Com certeza não era o dinheiro, Tezuka não era desse tipo. Não era a influência, nada disso. Keigo devia ter alguma coisa... Alguma coisa que faltou para Fuji.

Ou talvez ele estivesse olhando para a direção errada, apenas.

– Fuji! – Uma voz gritou lá de trás. O garoto virou-se para olhar Kawamura correndo em sua direção. – Espera – ele completou, apressando o passo quando Syusuke parou para aguardar que ele se aproximasse. O mais alto então passou a mão nos cabelos. – Como você anda rápido.

– Desculpa, Taka-san, acho que não te ouvi me chamando.

– Tudo bem, quero saber se quer companhia pra voltar pra casa?

Fuji sorriu na direção dele. Mas sorriu de verdade.

– Claro. Eu estava mesmo me sentindo um pouco sozinho.


End file.
